masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Theria the Thief
| upkeep_cost = | req = None | moves = | melee = | ranged = | defense = * | resist = * | hits = | item_slot_1 = | item_slot_2 = | item_slot_3 = | abilities = Agility Charmed | random_abilities = None }} Theria the Thief is one of the 35 Hero units featured in Master of Magic. Theria is a non-Champion Hero. She may randomly appear for hire, in which case her Hiring Cost is by default. Alternatively, Theria can be summoned using the Summon Hero spell (or through partial failure of the Summon Champion spell), and can occasionally be found as a Prisoner reward after a successful Encounter. Theria has a non-impressive , though it will grow somewhat stronger with Experience. On the other hand, Theria has very impressive defensive characteristics. Her innate Agility will rapidly improve her score, making her very hard to hit. Furthermore, enemy Curses and other combat ill-effects cannot hurt Theria thanks to the massive bonus granted by the Charmed ability. As a result, Theria will quickly become very hard to kill, and can use this advantage to become a strong Melee-oriented hero. Theria may be equipped with the basic fare of Magical Items. She will not be able to cast spells, and thus can focus on gaining bonuses to increase her attack strength - potentially making her very powerful indeed. Theria's Upkeep Cost is per turn, since she cannot randomly acquired the Noble trait. General Description Despite her title, Theria the Thief is not prized for her ability to filch precious items - but rather for her ability to "cheat death". Honing her body and mind she has become extremely difficult to kill - avoiding her enemies' attacks, and then retaliating with her sharp blade. Theria has light-blue hair, possibly dyed, which she wears long and partly draped over one side of her face. This may be intentional, to obscure her intentions from her opponents (or even her employers!), as a thin band seems to hold her hair exactly this way. Theria is dressed in a light and flexible blue leather armor, studded with shiny rivets. She rides a blond horse. Initial Properties All data below assumes Theria is at her lowest Experience Level, and without any Magical Items or Random Abilities - After all, any Hero can become devastatingly powerful after gaining several levels and powerful items. Please refer to the tables and chapters below for more information. Attack Properties Theria the Thief possesses only a Melee Attack. Its default strength is , which is a little low compared to other Melee-oriented Heroes. With a default To Hit chance of , she can be expected to deliver about per attack. This may struggle to get through armor, but will likely cause some damage to low-tier Normal Units. Defensive Properties By default, Theria the Thief has a Defense score of . Theria's innate Agility immediately raises this by to a total of - a respectable score. She can thus block about from any incoming attack. This makes Theria rather resilient against enemy low-tier units. As Theria gains Experience, her Agility will rapidly improve her Defense score, meaning that most units will struggle to cause any damage to her. Nonetheless, she can still be threatened by powerful attackers. Theria possesses by default, which is above-average for a low-level Hero. It should allow her to survive a few hits from low-tier Normal Units. She is not nearly healthy enough to take on any serious opposition though, and will thus usually end up relying on Defense to keep her alive, rather than health. Theria's nominal Resistance score is , which is average for most Heroes. However, this score applies only when a magical effect strikes her on the overland map (for example, Stasis). During combat, Theria's Charmed ability is applied, and makes her completely immune to any type of Curse, and to many varieties of Special Attacks and combat spells. In game terms, the Charmed ability raises her Resistance score by , giving her a score so high that no known game effect can get through it! Other Properties Theria the Thief has a basic Hero's Movement Allowance of . This is good for speeding up her movement on the overland map, through plain land tiles like Grassland and Deserts. During battle, Theria may need to use her speed to stay away from stronger enemies. Experience The following table illustrates how Theria's various skills and attributes increase as she gains Experience. Her innate Agility bonuses are already taken into account in the values below. Attributes not appearing on this list do not improve with Experience. Also note that Theria's chosen Random Ability may also increase with Experience, and may adjust any of the attributes listed below! Average Damage Output The following table shows Theria's average output with each of her attacks, based on her current Experience Level. Note that this table completely ignores bonuses from Magical Items, if any. Improvement Overview As with any other Hero, Theria can eventually become very powerful as she gains Experience. Nonetheless, she is quite weak at the lower levels. Theria's property will rise very rapidly with each additional level, thanks to the Agility she possesses by default. By ("Champion") she is already pretty hardy against the attacks of any enemy Normal Units, and may be able to engage low-tier Fantastic Units with little fear. By ("Demi-God") she may be able to block all damage from a mid-tier Fantastic Unit! Note however that Theria's do not improve too quickly. This means that she will still need to be careful when attacking stronger opponents, or when fighting while injured. Ability Overview Agility * This Hero receives per every , including the first level. Charmed * During combat, this Hero gains an extra - meaning that he/she will never fail a Resistance roll. * This protects the Hero from all Curses, and from many varieties of combat spells and Special Attacks. * The boost does not apply on the overland map, and thus does not protect the Hero from overland spells or effects. Random Abilities Theria the Thief has no Random Abilities. Therefore, her various attributes will be exactly the same each time you play the game. This makes Theria more predictable. She will never be any less or more useful than this article describes. Equipment Theria the Thief has the following item slots: This set-up contributes primarily to Melee combat. This is excellent for Theria, who is essentially a Melee-oriented unit. Recommended Items With Theria's rapidly-growing score, she is one of the few Heroes who can focus primarily on acquiring powerful attack bonuses. She can even ignore bonuses, unless protection from overland spells is absolutely required. As a result, Theria can eventually be equipped with items that exclusively improve her attack strength - potentially becoming very dangerous. Weapon :With little need for , there is no imperative for Theria to look for a Sword - she can choose any Melee weapon that has powerful bonuses on it. In fact, it's possible that the best weapon for Theria is an Axe - since Axes can go up to +6 Attack Strength! :You may safely ignore any weapon that gives extra ("Spell Skill"), as Theria may not utilize that bonus. Armor :Putting heavy armor on Theria is useful only early-on, before her Agility sends her score sky-high. Furthermore, Theria's Charmed ability means that during combat she has a massive score, and does not require such bonuses from her armor either. :This basically leaves Movement Allowance bonuses, and these can be somewhat helpful to make sure that Theria can easily avoid stronger opponents. These bonuses can also allow her to maneuver and outflank the enemy, engaging whichever enemy unit that doesn't pose any great threat to her. Jewelry :Any of the non-magic-related bonuses given by Jewelry are great for Theria, but again she will quickly lose any need for bonuses, and already has a perfect score. This means she can concentrate on getting Jewelry with high Attack Strength and bonuses. Along with a powerful weapon (see above) she can become a very dangerous Melee Attacker. Acquisition Theria the Thief can be acquired in one of four different methods: * By hiring her as she comes to visit your Fortress town, * By casting the Summon Hero or Summon Champion spells, * By rescuing her from an Encounter zone, * By Resurrecting her after she has been killed in battle. Hiring Theria Every once in a while, a Hero will arrive at your Fortress town to ask for employment. The frequency of this event depends on your current score, the number of Heroes already under your employ, and whether or not you have particular Retorts that affect this chance. In order for Theria to appear for hire in this way, you must meet several requirements: # You must have sufficient in your treasury to hire Theria (more on this below). # Theria must not have already been killed in battle. Note that '''Theria' does not care about your wizard's score - she is not picky about whom she serves.'' Since the game randomly chooses which Hero appears during this event, there's no guarantee that Theria will ever appear. The chance, however, increases if the number of other valid Heroes dwindles (such as when most other Heroes have died in battle). The default Hiring Cost for Theria is . This is reduced to if your wizard has the Charismatic Retort. If you do not have this much at the start of a turn (after paying all Upkeep Costs), Theria will not appear for hire. In fact, if she is picked as the Hero who approaches you, and you lack the money to hire her, you are effectively forfeiting your chance to hire any Hero this turn. After agreeing to hire Theria (you can always refuse), you may give her any name you choose - she will be known as " the Thief". Her overland unit will appear at your Fortress town or, if that town's garrison is full, next to your Fortress town. Summoning Theria As a non-Champion hero, Theria the Thief can be summoned using either the Summon Hero or Summon Champion spells. However, Summon Champion only has a chance to bring Theria to you if all Champions are unavailable at the time. Once the spell is completed, the game chooses a random Hero to bring to your Fortress from a list of all available and valid Heroes. Therefore, there is no guarantee that Theria will appear when these spells are cast, unless all other Heroes are unavailable. Again, you get a chance to agree or refuse to hire Theria. If you agree, she will appear in your Fortress town and/or next to it. If Theria is hired through the use of Summon Hero or Summon Champion, there is no need to pay any Hiring Cost. However, you may still need to pay an Upkeep Cost (see below). Rescuing Theria On defeating an Encounter of at least moderate difficulty, there is a small chance that your reward will include a Prisoner previously held captive in this Encounter zone. The game can randomly pick any non-Champion Hero to be rescued in this way - except Heroes that have already died while in your service. Your and are disregarded, and there is no need to pay any Hiring Costs. Note that if the army that beats that particular Encounter already contains 9 units, you will never be rewarded with a Prisoner. Resurrecting Theria For most wizards, losing Theria in battle removes her from the game permanently. She will never appear again. For -wielding wizards, however, who have access to the Resurrection spell, it is possible to bring Theria back to life after she has died. In this case, Theria returns to your Fortress town, with no Magical Items, but keeping all Experience she had prior to her death. You may repeatedly resurrect Theria each time she dies. Upkeep Costs Once Theria is in your employ, you must pay her an Upkeep Cost of at the start of each and every turn. Failure to pay this price due to lack of results in Theria leaving your employ. This is not permanent however: Theria may still be acquired in any of the above methods with no penalty. Alternate Names Other wizards can also have a Thief, but they are different characters (what happens to one has no effect on the others), and go by different names, as follows: Category:Units Category:Heroes Category:Non-Champions